


Lazy Sundays

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Adorable twats [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Banter, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, They're basically just a bunch of tired cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris hummed as he snuggled into the blanket, “Thanks, Rossie. I’m gonna have my nap now.”<br/>“That’s all well and good, mate. But you’ve got your elbow right up in my ribs.” Alex complained.<br/>“Ah shit, sorry.” He said quickly.<br/>“It’s all good. I might just join you in your nap, though.”<br/>“And leave me by myself?” Ross whined.<br/>“We’ll still be there.” Alex said.<br/>“You’ll be unconscious.”<br/>“Good point.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this last night so excuse any roughness around the edges.

Their video recording and editing schedule was pretty intense, putting out a video every day isn’t easy. That and the Livestreams meant that they didn’t really get too much time to unwind, and when they did they spent the majority of it catching up with friends and family. So when they did get a day purely for themselves they took full advantage of it. Chris had wanted to go out and do something but Alex had vetoed that idea immediately and Ross was happy as long as he got to spend some quality non-working time with his boyfriends.  
“I’m off to make a cuppa, want some?” Ross asked as he pulled himself out of his comfortable slump on the sofa.  
“You know it, mate.” Alex replied, “Just don’t put too much milk in like you did last time.”  
“That was your fault and you know it. You made me jump.” He padded his way into the kitchen, “Chris? You want one?”  
“You know it, love. But also once you get back I think we need to think about what we should do today.” He said, stifling a yawn.  
“Can’t we just vegetate for a bit?” Alex complained, “The recording schedule’s been kicking all our arses and I don’t want to do anything for the next thousand years at least.”  
“Yeah we can but still, I think it’d be nice if we could have a cuddle or something instead of just watching TV. You know, activity instead of passivity.” Chris said.  
“Aww, little Trottie just wants to be loved.” Alex jeered.  
“Yep, you know I’m a randy little bugger.”  
Ross didn’t stay to hear the rest of the conversation between his two boyfriends, opting instead to go and make the tea. When he came out again they’d stopped trying to rile each other up and we sprawled across the sofa on top of each other. Alex was running a hand slowly through Chris’ hair like he was petting a giant cat.  
“So you hopped on the cuddle train at last?” He said, grinning.  
“Fuck off, Ross. Trott’s got me trapped here, I’m just trying to appease him.”  
“If you say so but we all know you secretly love a good snuggle.” Ross teased.  
"That's slander, mate. If Trott didn't have me pinned I'd do something about it."  
"Lucky for Ross I'm not moving, then. Come and join us, love." Trott said, grabbing the hem of Ross' shirt and tugging him towards the sofa.  
Ross set down the mugs on a nearby coffee table,"There's no room for me. I'm surprised there's room for you two if I'm honest."  
Trott looked down at him and Alex, frowning slightly, “Come on, Alex. Move. Ross needs to hop onto this cuddle train we’ve got going on.”  
“That might be a little hard to do since you are literally sat on top of me right now.” Alex pointed out even as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and started to wiggle up into a sitting position. 

Ross took a moment to just look at them, Chris all bleary eyed and Alex complaining loudly even as he was trying to hide his smile. Fuck, he wished they could have more days like this. Ross loved his job but there were times when he wanted nothing more than to just shut the three of them away from the world for a while. He didn’t spend too much time in thought, though, and flopped onto the overcrowded sofa as soon as there was room. Alex somehow managed to put his legs over his even with Chris’ on top of him and the comfortable weight of it made him relax and lean into Chris’ shoulder.  
“You know what?” Alex said after a long and comfortable pause, “I think I want a blanket.”  
“You’re not going anywhere, mush. You’re my bed. Ross? You up for getting us a blanket?”  
Ross groaned, “I just got comfy.”  
He looked over and saw both of them giving him puppy eyes and groaned again, this time in assent and went to go get the big fluffy blanket. It was the only one that was big enough to cover three grown men comfortably with the added bonus of being soft like fur. 

Neither of the two men had moved at all from their positions on the sofa and Ross just plopped back into place, pulling the blanket over all three of them before reaching for his tea.  
Chris hummed as he snuggled into the blanket, “Thanks, Rossie. I’m gonna have my nap now.”  
“That’s all well and good, mate. But you’ve got your elbow right up in my ribs.” Alex complained.  
“Ah shit, sorry.” He said quickly.  
“It’s all good. I might just join you in your nap, though.”  
“And leave me by myself?” Ross whined.  
“We’ll still be there.” Alex said.  
“You’ll be unconscious.”  
“Good point.”  
Their banter was interrupted by a loud snore, Ross and Alex looked at each other before bursting out laughing.  
“Is he really?” Alex said between sniggers.  
“I think he is. Shh! Don’t wake him up.” Ross hissed.  
“You know he sleeps like the dead.”  
“Still,” He said, becoming serious for a moment, “you know how stressed he’s been lately.”  
“Yeah...this new trailer work’s great but it’s taken it’s toll on him.” Alex said.  
Ross reached around and nudged the ginger gently, “Hey. It’s okay for you to be tired too.”  
He sighed,” I know that. Just...he’s been working so much harder than either of us, hasn’t he?”  
He pursed his lips as he thought of how to reply, “He pushes himself too hard to be fair.”  
Alex looked down at Chris’ sleeping form before nodding to himself, “We need to make sure our Trottie takes more breaks in the future.”  
“This nap is a good start, though.” Ross said cheerily.  
“True...you wanna join him?” Alex said, letting out a massive yawn.  
“Already on it, Smith. I’ve finished my tea for a start.” He said.  
“Oh yeah, pass me mine, would you?”  
“Sure.”  
“I’m going to down it.” He said confidently.  
“Fuck off, Smith that's stupid.”  
“Don’t care…” With that, he drank the entire mug. To his credit, the only outward sign of his pain was that his face turned very bright red. “See? Done.”  
“You’re a fucking idiot.”  
“You love me.”  
“Yeah, and you’re lucky that I manage it.” 

As soon as the banter had started it settled down as Alex closed his eyes to sleep. Ross followed suit, settling himself so he was lying on Chris and reaching out a hand to curl loosely around Alex’s neck. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself with him other hand and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
